The Deathly Note
by babybluestar
Summary: When five beautiful girls are sent back in time to stop a lunatic from getting revenge on their Headmaster, their mission is to stop this 'lunatic' to revive a certain girl from the past to gain control of her and destroy their Headmaster. But along their journey of changing fate, what if these girls forgot about their mission and falls in the hands of love?
1. Accepting OCs!

Hi! I'm sorry for not updating for a very long time. But this writer's block keeps disturbing me :( Still, I'm going to update ASAP! So, I've decided to make another new story. But please don't worry of me updating this story late, because I have already made the first 4 chapters. I just need your OCs to fill in the blank:)

Let me explain so you guys won't be confused. The first 5 OCs will be the main character.

**Here are some rules:**

- Please no guest reviews.

- Fill in the form completely with full description.

- No blanks please.

**Here is the form:**

Name:

Age (15-17):

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Normal Outfit:

Normal Outfit:

Normal Outfit:

Formal Outfit+ Hairstyles:

Fighting Outfit:

Favorite Lesson (Min. 3):

Least Favorite Lesson (Min. 3):

Crush:

Extra Information:

**Subjects:Teachers**

Acting: Ms. May

Biology: Mr. Robyn

Cooking: Mr. Gustav

English: Ms. Inness

Geography: Ms. Joe

Gym: Mr. Gale

History: Ms. Rosemary

Literature: Ms. Joyce

Math: Mr. Alexis

Music: Ms. Kelly

Potions: Mr. Tyler

Science: Mr. Jordan

Social Studies: Ms. Sidney

Please do remember that I'm only accepting 5 OCs. The first writer who submit their OC first, their OC will be the main character for this story. I also probably won't update till next week. My finals just started 3 days ago:p

If any of you wasted your time filling this form, I thank you guys so much! Even though if you guys are only checking:)

* * *

Thank you for filling and viewing this story, it means so much:) Anyway, here's the OCs that are going to be inside my story:

- Sierra Crystals (Angelfromheaven2012) X Ginga

- Blaze Markaru (RedPhoenix10123780) X Nile

- Hope Song (Song Of Hope) X Kyoya

- Frieda Love (CutieAngel999) X Masamune

- Ninel Velasquez Bychkov (Graceful Amaryllis) X Da Xiang

**I may need more OCs or an OC. **

So, please enjoy this story that I'm going to update after I can have my laptop back:D


	2. Chapter 1: The History

Hello! How are you guys?

I hope I've already fulfilled my promise of updating the first chapter faster:) You guys know the usual disclaimer: **I do not own MFB**

* * *

"Class dismissed."

The excited students waiting for their break rushed out of the room leaving six students behind.

"Are you guys going down for break?" a pretty average height girl with wavy light auburn brown hair with cream colored highlights and azure blue eyes asked.

"No Crystal, none of us are. We're going to stay." A skinny girl with glowing ruby red eye and neck-length red hair said gently. She has tan skin with four or five scars on her wrist that was covered by bandages. She weighs 54 kilograms and is 5'3 in height.

"We prefer staying. As usual." A beautiful girl with milky white skin and ocean blue eyes agreed. She has waist-length brown hair with yellow streaks at the bottom. She also has bangs. She was wearing mascara and lip-gloss.

"Okay then, I'll be burying myself in books." The girl Crystal, said. She left the room, and head towards the library.

"Did any of you notice something strange about her, guys?" A girl with hazel eyes, brown hair that was kept in a low ponytail with her hair parted on the right, slightly tanned skin, and noticeable muscles asked. She's 5' 6'', about 145 lbs (in the right areas, which other girls would kill for, but she hates).

"What is Hope?" the brown haired girl asked.

"That Crystal asked us the exact same thing every break time." The girl known as Hope said.

"Yeah," A slender yet curvy girl with cherry red hair that extends slightly below her shoulders chimed in. The girl has side bangs that didn't cover her sparkling baby blue eyes. Her height is around 5"6. She was wearing a light touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails are generally painted pink. "As her roommate, I know that she sleeps very late or murmuring to herself at sleep."

"Uh, you forgot that she speaks silently to herself and knocking her head several times in the hallway." A girl with vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks and bright goldenrod colored eyes added. She also has her hair in a curly side ponytail. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 and weights about 145 pounds. She has an hourglass body type with a slightly muscular figure, due to working out and also her hip hop dancing.

"You guys have a point. But maybe she's suffering autism?" suggested the red haired girl.

"I'm not really sure Blaze. I have a story that I never and needed to tell you guys." said the brown haired girl hesitantly which she rarely do. She looks like a really head-strong and knows 'how-to-fight-for-herself' type of girl.

"What is it Sierra?" the vermilion colored haired girl asked curiously.

"Okay. Years ago, exactly 14 years ago, Ginga, Nile, Kyoya, Masamune, and Da Xiang, was sitting right here, the seat to my left, skipping 2nd break like us. When suddenly out of nowhere, one of them, Ginga, saw a note sitting on the desk to my left. Ginga took it, and read it aloud: _Hi, my name is D. And sitting next to me while I write this note, is C. C was a former student at__Mazel__otte__ academy. As you know, which I don't think you know, C has already experience _. On the other hand, I want revenge, so I revived C. End of note._" the girl known as Sierra took a long, deep breath then continued. "They thought that it's just a joke, and it'll be the end. But right after the note was discarded, something tragic happened. The student in front of the desk where they found the note, went mentally crazy. He started ripping his books, mumbling strangely, and didn't seem to blink. The next day, when 5 of them were staying for 2nd break again, another note was sitting right at the edge of Nile's desk. Masamune saw it and quickly took it. He read it, and gave it to Kyoya to read it. _It's us, C and D. Both of us are well, but I wish you boys luck, because the one defeating C from getting revenge are girls. And the girls needed to protect their precious Headmaster before they're too late. The only way on defeating C is by killing her, or killing me, which will be very hard since I won't be in the girls' time __and in you boys' time instead. S__o it'll be hard for those pesky little girls-_

**"PESKY?!"**Hope exploded (but not literally).

"Yeah, who does he think he is?" the girl known as Blaze looked pissed off for the fact that they were called pesky.

"I know, but can I please continue?"

"Go ahead." the both pissed off girls muttered angrily.

"Thank you_. And in my opinion, girls are going to have a hard time killing the same gender. C will be visiting the girls' school, soon along with me controlling her.__ After a lot of time trying to find the mysterious D and C, they gave up. They did not found anything or a clue and left the job for us. They never had good dreams after that. At school didn't help either, every time they passed the hallways, there will always exactly two shadows following behind them. __"_Sierra finished.

"So, what does that have to do with us? I just don't understand." asked the girl with beautiful, bright goldenrod colored eyes.

"Didn't you hear Ninel?" Blaze questioned. "C could be Crystal and D could be the reason why Crystal usually knocked her head at the hallways. 'The one defeating C from getting revenge on the girls' headmaster' is us. And I bet D must be after Headmaster Ronald."

"My name?"

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!** Sorry for the short chapter. I decided to maybe post short chapters so the pieces of the story would be hard for you guys to guess:) I hope I've already got my grammar right this time:D

R&R. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will come shortly;)


	3. Chapter 2: Toast

**HI! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Please enjoy this chapter. **I do not own anything** except my OC and the idea.

* * *

There standing by the door was a man with brown hair and a pale complexion stand, looking confused. "My name?"

"Nothing Headmaster." The five students said at once.

"I wish you guys would tell me the truth, please report to my office." The headmaster turned his head and points the door to his office.

"We're toast." Ninel whispered.

"No, we're in a big, huge, gigantic, and enormous trouble." Blaze retorts.

"You think? I hope he is not going to ask about the 'thing' we just talked about." Sierra said fearfully while starting to walked out of the classroom and to the headmaster's office.

"In here girls." the headmaster said and gently pushed the girls inside. "Now, explain."

"Well, B-blaze here, gets 0 on her Math test." Freida explained. "Don't be shy Blaze. Tell our dear headmaster, he will understand."

"Stop fooling around Freida, I know she won't fail. Sierra, please tell me the truth." The headmaster pleaded.

"It's strange and at the same time amusing, seeing the headmaster pleading." Blaze muttered.

"Um," Sierra hesitated. "Fine, I'll retell the story." After Sierra retells the story, the headmaster slowly nods his head and scratched his head.

"My dad ever told me that story." The headmaster said sadly. "I'll tell you something, that maybe you girls won't even believed. The boy who went mentally crazy, was my father. The feeling was almost unbearable. He told me himself how that felt. And…you guys might don't want to know."

"Thank you for the extra information sir, but we'll like to know how it felt." Sierra confirmed.

"Not me. I'm done with this. I'll leave first guys, headmaster. " Freida waved goodbye, opened the office door, and disappeared down the corridor.

"You students can't possibly imagine the horrible and terrible feeling of my father's. His vision got blurry and felt like they're going to pop. His ears felt like they're going to bleed and shatter into a million pieces. It's scary, I can't imagine. I bet you girls can't imagine too." The headmaster shuddered and slide down his chair. "I feel like fainting myself."

"We probably should go sir; we're starting class in 5 minutes remember guys?" Ninel reminded.

The headmaster chuckled, "You girls go and study well." The headmaster encouraged.

"Thank you sir, we'll do our best." Hope ensured the headmaster. She left and was followed by the rest of the girls leaving the headmaster smiling like an idiot.

* * *

When the girls entered they saw a black haired teacher standing there with a frown. "Please, take a seat." She said stiffly.

"We're sorry Miss Savage." Sierra apologized, "We're talking to the headmaster previously about something…important."

"What is more important than my lesson Sierra? Tell me!" Miss Savage demanded dangerously.

Sierra began fiddling with her fingers, and didn't dare to look at the demanding teacher. "She didn't mean it like that Miss Savage." Ninel said, coming to her defense. "The Headmaster-"

"Miss! Something's wrong, my vision! It's black! I can't see anything!"

* * *

Again **sorry for the small chapter. **The next chapter will be post soon:) Maybe it'll be better:)

For now, please R&R! **XD**


	4. Chapter 3: Says who?

HELLO! **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! **

Anyway, I'm going somewhere this week and maybe next week.** So, I won't be updating since there are no internet connection there:( But I'll update as soon as I get one:) **Forgive me!

**Please** try to enjoy this chapter**, cause I don't think it's my best. I do not own anything **except my OC and the idea.

* * *

"I can't see anything!"A male voice shouted. The five girls exchange glances with each other. The teacher looked at the owner's voice and saw him waving his hands in the air like…like…a real blind person!

"What's wrong boy?" Miss Savage demand.

The blond haired boy who was being questioned was still waving his hands non-stop. "I've already told you, I can't see anything. I'm in plain darkness."

"Try standing up." Miss Savage ordered. The boy tried standing but fell at the process.

"Ninel, Blaze, please call the headmaster now!" the brown haired teacher said frantically. The boy was standing unsteadily, he looks like he was going to faint in any moment now.

"I'm dizzy." The boy said before dropping to the floor, unconscious.

"Crystal, help me call the nurse!" Miss Savage said with a trembling voice.

"Is that an order?" Crystal asked innocently.

"Hey! Be more polite to the teacher please!" Hope reminded.

The brown haired teacher could only gawk at the auburn haired student. "Can't you see your friend here? He's unconscious!"

"That's none of my business so I don't really care." She knocked her head hard and mutters a silent 'ouch'.

"What's wrong with you today? Didn't you w-"

"I'll do it Miss Savage." Freida volunteered.

Miss Savage shook her head, "Don't worry, the headmaster will come soon. Thank you for the help, Freida" And she's right, not long after she said that, the door banged open and the Headmaster burst in with Ninel and Blaze behind him.

"What happened here? I demand to know!"

"H-he collapsed! I can't really explain it! He said that he's vision was plain darkness or more like pitch black! He can't see a thing!" Miss Savage said quickly while fanning her face at the same time.

The Headmaster looked around the class, "Sierra, Blaze, Hope, Freida, and Ninel, please meet me in my office after class dismiss." The Headmaster said and without another word, he left the class in silence.

* * *

"Do you guys think it is related to the story that Sierra told us?" Freida asked. The 5 students were walking down the hall towards the Headmaster's office after class dismissed.

"I sure hope not." Ninel hoped. "Poor Mason, he must be in so much pain."

"Let's hope it's not. I'm getting nervous." Sierra shivered and opened the office's door. The Headmaster sat on his chair looking very serious. A while ago when they were here inside his office, he had been very cheerful and all smiles. But now, all they could see now was the hardened look on their Headmaster's face.

None of the five girls dared to speak. They're waiting for the Headmaster's first question.

"Do...you girls know what happen to Mason?" the Headmaster asked slowly.

"N-No idea." Hope answered.

"Turns out, he's now in the hospital and the doctor confirmed that Mason is...blind."

"What?! He couldn't be!" Ninel exclaimed, obviously not believing the Headmaster.

"Wait, when you girls are talking at class which desk are you sitting on?" the Headmaster asked Sierra.

"On Mason's seat."

"Of course! Why didn't I think about it earlier?" the Headmaster said, most likely to himself. "Do you girls know what this means?" the Headmaster asked with a low voice that the girls could barely hear.

"Uh…no? What does it means, Headmaster?" Freida asked excitedly.

"The time has come for you girls to defeat the mysterious D. And I agree with D, I didn't think you girls could kill C since she's a girl." The Headmaster said.

"But how do we do that sir? We couldn't just go back fourteen years ago! That is impossible, and that fact could never be changed. " Hope confirmed.

"Says who?"

* * *

How was it? **IS IT THAT BAD? **Sorry for the short chapter guys:(

I'll update as soon as I can. **Bye!**


End file.
